sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fated
The multiverse belongs to those who seize it. No one’s to blame for a poor sods fate but the sorry sod himself. Factol: Duke Rowan Darkwood Sigil HQ: Hall of Records (Clerk’s Ward) Home Field: Ysgard Allies: Free League Enemies: Harmonium SERVER NOTE Previously, the Fated were allied with the Mercykillers, due to the relationship between Duke Rowan Darkwood and Alisohn Nilesia. This relationship - and the alliance - were broken off at the end of 130Ha. WITHIN THE RANKS Many folks in Sigil think the Fateds just a bunch of crosstrading berks looking to cheat a sod out of his last copper piece. But the Fated‘s actually an ideal faction for primes new to the Cage, many of whom have spent their lives on the Prime Material Plane amassing jink and power. It’s also a good choice for experienced cutters, those who’ve had a chance to explore a hit of the multiverse and develop a sense of how they’d like to shape their destinies. ROLEPLAYING THE FATED Most adventurers find it easy to translate their possessive attitudes about treasure toward the multiverse as a whole. But as a Taker gains knowledge and experience, he should want to set his goals higher than a coin in his palm and a crown on his head. Some of the more important things in life can‘t be taken at the point of a sword - for example, happiness, respect, and friendship. All that matters is that a Taker goes after whatever it is he seeks with unwavering determination. Dealt a bad hand by fate? Don’t waste time crying in your ale about how unfair the multiverse is - on the contrary, it‘s as fair as could be. Absolutely everything’s out there, just wailing to be claimed why those with the strength to take it and the will to hold it. That might sound ruthless, but it doesn’t mean that a Taker automatically grabs everything he can get his hands on. There’s no law that says he must claim the pit fiend‘s share of treasure or peel his companions out of their valuables. ‘Course, if that’s what he wants from life, fine - though a greedy berk might get himself killed. In party disputes, a Taker throws in with whichever side’s likely to reap him the most benefits, though he generally supports Free Leaguers and opposes Hardheads. And there’s no such thing as professional courtesy among Takers, not even those in the same group; if one’s too weak to defend his long sword +4, another’s happy to step in and claim it. Because of their great skills at survival and knowledge of the planes, Takers often find themselves acting as guides for adventuring parties. Naturally, the peery wonder how far to trust a guide whose only motivation is his own betterment; generous compensation usually ensures a Taker’s reliability. ’Course, a guide who leans toward evil might maroon a party in the five-hundredth layer of the Abyss if a better offer came along. The Fated also believes in keeping its nose out of other folks’ business. For instance, if a Taker sees a highup in a rival faction beaten senseless in a back alley, he won’t rush to help the poor sod - not unless he can get something out of the deal for himself. Similarly, a Taker’s careful to stay out of debt, buying items and property outright. And he only pays up after service - whatever it is - has been rendered. ALIGNMENT Sods of lawful good alignment can’t join the Fated, but those of chaotic or neutral tendencies might find the group particularly attractive. The very nature of the Heartless leans toward a selfish, mercenary outlook, but it’s not without focus or purpose. Alignment often outlines just how ~ruthless Taker’ll be to get what he wants. A few chaotic evil berks might run around hashing and bobbing other folks, but most’re sharp enough to realize it’s safer to simply take advantage of their prey. Chaotics of other bents would twist the laws to their favour as long as such action wouldn’t result in evil - and might even contribute to the greater good, as in the case of a Taker who forecloses on a tavern known for its murderous clientele. Even those who tend toward goodness still push their way through the multiverse, but they take pains to avoid bringing harm to others. CLASS Paladins, being lawful good, are naturally excluded from the Fated. Likewise, priests whose powers advocate the disposal of all worldly possessions can’t join unless they surrender their faith. Rogues, of course, are naturals. This isn’t to say that other classes don’t fit in; indeed, any cutter with a love of jink or the desire to control others usually finds the faction tempting. It all depends what a body wants out of the multiverse. A brutish warrior whose only goal is to rack up piles of treasure and magical items might find himself in league with a genius level wizard looking to earn respect as the greatest spellcaster of his plane. Both know what they want and both go after it. FATED MEMBERSHIP All beings – save those who’re lawful good – are allowed to join the Fated. Initiation takes place weekly at the Rowan Academy of Training; potential recruits are culled from the faction’s exhaustive records of past applicants and brought in for interviews and testing. The first set of tests resemble university entrance exams, designed to measure a berk’s intelligence. If the recruit passes he goes on to the physical tests – after all, a Taker’s got to have the muscle to go out and grab his due. If the recruit passes both the mental and physical exams, the faction arranges a final test to see if the basher’s really Taker material. At some point in the near future, the recruit stumbles into a situation where he has a chance to make off with a special prize: a bag of jink, a magical item etc. However, the trap’s set up such the recruit realizes that he doesn’t have to do a thing to claim the prize – it’s just there for the asking. If the recruit takes the bait, he’s denied entrance into the faction. Members of fated claim only what they’ve rightfully earned; they don’t give or take anything for free. Category:Factions